


“I’m Not a Heartbreaker, Am Just Getting My Heart Broken”

by MrsKohakuSato



Series: Black Paladin!Lotor [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Black Paladin!Lotor, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Road Trips, Unrequited Love, aliens discover human culture, road trip fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKohakuSato/pseuds/MrsKohakuSato
Summary: A road trip to earth, entails a whole lot of heart break and introspection......





	“I’m Not a Heartbreaker, Am Just Getting My Heart Broken”

**Author's Note:**

> His arms drop to his sides, and it feels like his heart is literally breaking into pieces. Bit by bit. It suddenly feels harder to breath. His hands squeeze into fists, as he releases a shudder of breath, and swallows hard. 
> 
> Why him? Why does it have to be him, of all people?
> 
> Why couldn’t it be me… He seethes. Why not me? 
> 
> He bites his cheek hard enough, he thinks he might have drawn blood.

  

_You give your hand to me, and then you say goodbye, I watch you walk away beside the lucky guy_

_-Ray Charles_

* * *

 

_Oh, look at you. Your gonna leave a trail of broken hearts one day._

 

_Lance beamed at his auntie. A sort of pride swells in his chest, and he smiles a crooked grin, showing teeth and all._

 

_A future ladies’ man, that boy is. His grandmother chimes in._

 

Lance closes his eyes, and boy do they burn. Ugh. Why didn’t anyone warn you that being out in the far reaches of space could cause dry eyes. He rubs them with the heel of his palm, even though he shouldn’t and of course the burning increases. Like someone had dumped citrus juice right into his eyes. He plops his chin upon the edge of the table, his blue tunic slipping down one shoulder.

 

He hasn’t thought about his family in a while. He wondered why that memory had come back to him suddenly. Probably, because lack of sleep? Or perhaps boredom? Or Perhaps he just misses them?

 

“Hey, Lance?” Hunk calls.

 

“Hmm, yeah.”

 

“Are you going to share the cereal or what, man?” Huh? Oh, he had forgotten about the box of frosted flakes cradled in the crook of his arm.

 

“Here.” he stifles a yawn, as he slides the box across the table.

 

“By the way, your cereal is getting soggy.” Shiro chimes in, across from him. Oh. Yeah, cereal. He was supposed to be eating breakfast. Funny, he didn’t have much of appetite, seeing that he was practically starving, as he bound his way down the corridors and halls with an odd craving for Frosted Flakes.

 

“I honestly, fail to see the point in this meal.” oh, yeah. His frown deepens, that’s why he didn’t have an appetite, as he glared at prince charming over his bowl; he was sitting next to Shiro, peering down at a box of of what he assumed was Raisin Bran. Who likes Raisin Bran in the first place?  Weird freaks like Lotor did.

 

“Huh?” Hunk stopped, mid pour of the milk.  

 

“Why you would pour this liquid substance over it, only for it to become unappetizing.”

 

“I always wondered the same thing myself, when I was living on earth?” Krolia pipped in. Lance eyed the Galra woman, who sat three seats away from him, followed by Keith, and then Kolivan, who looked seriously out of place at the small table, picking at his bowl, of what appeared to also be Raisin Bran. Lance made a face.

 

“You’re supposed to eat the cereal before it gets soggy.”

 

“Then why not eat it dry?” Lotor flipped the box around, his eyes squinted as he tried to make out the foreign language on the back.

 

“You can,” Hunk shrugged “but most people like it with milk.”

 

“Is that, so?” Lotor trails off.

 

“Humans are quite the odd creatures.”  

 

“You mated one, Krolia.” Kolivan states, before finally taking a bite of the strange human concoction. Whether he liked it or not was anyone’s guess.

 

“Hmm, I know.” Krolia lazily plop bits and pieces of dry cheerios into her mouth. Well, at least someone here has tastes, Lance thought to himself. Keith eyes his mother wearily, as he finishes off his frosted flakes.

 

“What’s with the face, ~Loverboy~.” His attention snapped to the half-galra woman that was flanking his right at the table, he grimaces.

 

“Nothing’s wrong with my face! My face is fine. Maybe you should check your face?” he pauses to glowered at her, grinding his teeth as he did, but she only offered him an ear-splitting smile in return “Can’t you sit anywhere else, but here.” he grumbled.

 

Ezor stuck out her tongue “Nnnnopppe.”

 

An odd, clipping sound caught his ear. Ah, he forgot about Narti, she was flanked at his left. Why did he feel like he was somehow being threatened, or cornered?

 

“Narti wants to know why you’re in such a sour mood. Your usually so, annoyingly…. chipper.”

 

“Well, you can tell~ Narti~, to mind her own business.”

 

Narti lets out a chirping noise…...

 

“Uh, huh…... What did she say?”

 

Ezor flashed a strip of razor sharp teeth “Wouldn’t you like to now.” she snickers. Narti chirps again.

 

Someone’s pulling his leg here, he groans.

 

“......Morning, everyone!” and just when his morning was about to nose drive in complete suckery, Allura had finally risen and shined. Lance feels his heart flutter, tapping against his ribcage, as his gaze greets Allura’s disheveled form, her right palm pressed to her lips, and her robe slipping off her shoulders. She was like the living embodiment of light and stars itself. And like a moth to the flame, he could only bask in her glow.

 

“Morning, Allura!” Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, and Keith mumbled, their voices still strained from sleep.

 

“Morning, Princess.” Coran, and the rest replied in unison.

 

“Lance are you alright? You look as if you fought more of a war, then had a good night’s rest.”

 

“Ah, huh, ah you know me, Allura, not the morning person.” he replies, offhandedly. She offers him a kind smile. And once more his heart soars until-she turns to lean over and plant a kiss on Lotor’s cheek and makes a seat for herself in his lap. And like Icarus his heart plummets to the oceans depths.

 

“Morning, Love.” she murmurs in his ear.

 

“Oh!” he lifts an elegant brow “and what do I owe this pleasure.” he leans into her embrace, while she brushes his stupid, perfectly, silky hair away from his brow.

 

“No reason.” she kisses the top of his hair, as he brings his free hand up to grasp her wrist, and kiss her palm.

 

Lance quickly looks away to leer at his soggy bowl of frosted flakes all bloated, and gross. He presses a fist to his cheek, as he stirs his spoon through the mess of goop.

 

“Oohhh, someone’s jellllyyy.” Ezor whispers through pressed lips, and Narti clips in agreement. Lance chose to ignore them.

 

“Y’know it’s rude to put your elbows on the table, Lance.”

 

“We're in space, Shiro, Earth rules don’t apply here.” he mutters, though his gaze is averted he could practically feel Shiro’s eyes roll.

 

“Oh, we’re having that sugary stuff, today!” Allura clasps her hands together in glee.

 

“I like the captain of planet crunch one!”

 

“Captain of...Oh, you mean Captain Crunch! Coming right up, Princess!” Hunk winked.

 

“It is quite delicious though, I’d do prefer it, if didn’t hurt my mouth after a while.” She frowns slightly. Lance can’t help, but find it endearingly cute…. his lips falter.

 

It’s soon after, that, that Lance finds himself dissociating from the adamant conversations happening around him, he had longed given up tiring to eat anything, or talking to anybody. No matter what he did his gaze kept coming back to Allura. Watching her face light up, as she took a rather ravenous bite of her favorite cereal. Gosh, she was gorgeous. And lovely, and awesome and kind. However, his sense of bliss was soon washed away once more, as he remembered she was sitting on Lotor’s lap. With Lotor’s hand wrapped, tightly and possessively around her waist. With Lotor’s large fingers drumming against her clothed thigh, as he engaged in some boring-political debate with Kolivan, that he’ll never, nor wants to understand. Allura seems more interested in listening than she is in engaging, though she asks question here and there. Then again, it’s probably because the politics is more galra focused then anything……

 

Lance huffs through his nose. It goes virtually unnoticed, or everyone just ignored his pity-party made for one. Why can’t they just sit like normal? And not flaunt their relationship in everybody’s face, Lance muses bitterly. He watches, as Allura, now finished with breakfast, slips her arms around Lotor’s neck, nuzzling her face into the crook of his throat, and shoulder. He hears her sigh, despite all the loud chatter. Her eyes flutter close, and content. She seems, so happy, so happy without him in the picture-Lance drops his spoon. It clinks against the porcelain, as he feels his heart drop, unceremoniously into the pit of his stomach.

 

He pulls his chair out with a creek.

 

“Whelp, I’m all finished!” he loudly announces, his arms stretched lazily, and pulled them behind his head. He does his best to leave the room with his dignity intact. And, so far, so good. No one questions him, as he strides out the door, and once it closes, the chatter commences once more.

 

His arms drop to his sides, and it feels like his heart is literally breaking into pieces. Bit by bit. It suddenly feels harder to breath. His hands squeeze into fists, as he releases a shudder of breath, and swallows hard.

 

_Why him? Why does it have to be him, of all people?_

 

 _Why couldn’t it be me…_ He seethes. _Why not me?_

_He bites his cheek hard enough, he thinks he might have drawn blood._

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do guys think? Comments, Review are welcomed! I fun writing this one!


End file.
